Singapore Sling!
by krystal lazuli
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow goes looking for where the rum has gone! This is a joint work by myself and bizzyg. Work is complete!
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs waited impatiently at the bar. He tapped his fingers on the bar as the bartender  
sorted through the letters that were sent from all over for the various pirates that frequented there. Finally, he held it out the letter and handed it to Gibbs.

"Ah, thank you mate," Gibbs said as he inspected it. This is what they had been waiting days for and finally it had arrived. Gibbs turned to run towards the table, "Jack! Jack it's here!" Gibbs screamed as he darted off.

The bartender shook his head. "Mate! Ye fergot yer rum," he yelled after him.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks as he heard the word rum. He looked down and surely he had. He rushed back to the bar and grabbed the bottle of rum. "Thank ye mate." Gibbs said as he turned and rushed to the table. He was running so quickly he tripped over his own feet just as he stopped at the table. He landed stomach first onto the table with the letter in one hand and the rum in the other set perfectly on the table. He released them as he groaned in pain and searched for the chair behind him.

Jack peered into his mug. Lifting it up, he was in the process of draining the last few droplets when he heard Gibbs' voice. "Took you bloody long enough," Reaching out, he grabbed the bottle without even looking and poured a generous helping and swiftly tossed it back. "AH!" Closing his eyes as the liquid went down his throat. "Man could die of thirst around here waiting on you, mate."

Opening his eyes, he saw Gibbs sprawled across the table. "Why don't you try sitting in the seat? More comfortable you know," Reaching out, he snatched the letter and opened it. Scanning the contents quickly, he frowned. "What's this? Says here Will isn't going to be joining us on this venture of ours. Too busy..." His voice trailed off as he continued to read. His frown began to change into a smile, a big smile.

Looking up at Gibbs. "There's going to be a ball in Port Royal. I love parties! Drinks all around!" Suddenly noticing as several patrons nearby looked up. "I mean at the party, not here, mates."

Grinning, those gold teeth flashing and catching the flickering light from the candles that lit the dim room, he nodded his head in satisfaction. "I do believe we have been invited to attend the New Year's Eve gala in Port Royal. What say you to that?" He waved the parchment wildly about under Gibbs' nose.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack as he used his foot to pull the chair towards him and then fell back in the chair. He pulled his mug of rum towards him and went to take a swallow and when he did not a drop fell. He then pulled the mug down and eyed it. "Couldn't bloody wait for your own could you?" He mumbled as he grabbed the bottle and poured him some more in his mug. He then took a swig of his rum and nearly choked when Jack said Will wasn't going to be joining them.

"What? All this and he isn't coming?" Gibbs shook his head. He then looked at Jack as he seemed to be enthused about a ball, "Why would I bloody want to go to a ball?" Gibbs inquired of Jack. "All the itching clothing and formal attire and proper etiquette." Gibbs shook his head. "You have truly gone mad now Jack. That is what I say to that."

"Not mad, you fool!" Grabbing the rum bottle Jack held it up. "There will be plenty of this around for this party, and we're going to take it! Imagine all those barrels and barrels of rum!" Tipping the bottle to pour more into his glass, Jack's eyes widened and he scowled fiercely when nothing came out. Holding the empty bottle up, he looked at Gibbs pointedly. "It's bloody empty!"

Gibbs looked at Jack skeptically as he said he wasn't mad. He shook his head barely hearing what Jack was saying until he heard the words 'barrels and barrels of rum.' His face formed a huge grin on it. "Ah genius. Pure genius," Gibbs said with a grin. He then looked at the bottle and frowned. "Shall we just get rum for the voyage to Port Royal?" Gibbs asked as he realized how quickly they had emptied that bottle of rum.

"You certainly do not expect me to drink water, now do you?" Jack's eyebrows crept up as he quirked a grin at Gibbs. "I shall head down to ready the Black Pearl and you my friend will see to provisioning her. We will leave in exactly two hours," He hesitated a moment, "Provided the rum is aboard."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Captain." as he grabbed his mug of rum and downed the rest. He scampered off to the bar and placed an order for 5 crates of rum to be delivered to the Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing to the Pearl, Gibbs watched as the rum was loaded and put away. He marched proudly to the helm, "Captain, the rum is loaded and ready to go." Gibbs announced.

Glancing at the sky, Jack nodded. "Good timing. See the sun?" He pointed. "It's in the proper spot to leave."

Gibbs looked at Jack strangely. "Uh, whatever you say Jack."

"Look lively you bilge rats! We're going to a party!" Jack's shout caused every crewmember to jump, beginning the task of getting the ship under way. Within the hour, they were beginning to clear the harbor area. Grinning, Jack looked ahead. "Now, bring me that rum!"

Gibbs ran down and pried open a crate. He looked in the crate and the bottles looked odd. "Hmm new rum bottles? Interesting." Gibbs selected one and uncorked it. "Must test the rum for Jack." he said as he took a swallow and spit it out. "This is the foulest rum I've ever had." Gibbs said as he put the bottle down and tried another. It tasted the same. He then opened another crate and tried a bottle out of it. No difference. He shrugged, "Maybe Jack won't notice." He said as he took a corked bottle up to the deck and handed it to him. "Here ye go Captain."

Jack grabbed bottle from Gibbs. "Took you bloody long enough, we're almost to Port  
Royal already."

Gibbs looked back at the receding coastline of Tortuga. "I see," He nodded agreeably then as inconspicuously as possible, began to inch away from Jack.

Adjusting their course after ascertaining from his oh-so-accurate compass that they were indeed heading for Port Royal, Jack finally had a chance to have a drink of rum. Not bothering with a mug, he drank straight from the bottle.

Spluttering as the first wave of nasty liquid hit his taste buds, he threw the bottle down. "GIBBS! What in bloody hell is this?"

Gibbs had gone to help some of the other crew hoping beyond hope that Jack  
wouldn't notice when he heard his name screamed across the deck. He rushed  
over. "That?" Gibbs inquired pointing at the bottle. "That would be rum, Captain.  
It's the rum the tavern in Tortuga delivered to us." Gibbs assured him although knowing he wasn't quite sure what it was himself. But he knew he could not let Jack know this. He stood there innocently waiting for Jack to explain further.

Picking up the bottle, he held it up for inspection, right under Gibbs' nose. "Last time I checked, rum didn't have a 'V' in it," He tapped his finger against the label. "Vinegar and rum are two entirely different things," Jack hissed. "Are you certain you ordered rum? What ever are we going to do with vinegar? I do NOT like salads. Allergic to them you know."

Gibbs took the bottle from Jack, "I ordered rum. I am certain of it. They must have delivered the wrong crates." Gibbs frowned in consternation as he inspected the bottle.

"Wonderful, and what exactly are we to do with several crates of vinegar?" Jack's eyebrows crept up as he stared at his first mate. "This stuff is vile."

A gleam appeared in Gibbs' eyes a possible idea began to form. "I know! We could steal some cucumbers along with the rum in Port Royal and make pickles."

"Pickles?" Jack reared back, his kohl-rimmed eyes wide in alarm. "I do not like pickles, I prefer to be pickled."

"Or..." Gibbs said as he raised a finger with yet another idea. "We can replace the rum for the ball with our supply of vinegar. They won't have no idea that their rum be gone, at least until they drink it," Gibbs said as he smiled at Jack hoping the idea would cut him some slack.

Then he heard the idea about exchanging the rum and grinned. "Aye, exchange the rum. Well that solves one problem. Now, the most important one, how are we to conduct this trip, short though it may be, without rum?" He sighed. "I suppose we shall have to just make do. Here, you take over. I am going to go take a nap, or perhaps count floorboards in my cabin. Alert me when we arrive."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Captain." he said as he took over the helm to guide the ship to Port Royal. Gibbs had been steering for what he felt was weeks but he was certain  
it was just because of the lack of rum on board. He finally spotted land, "Ah must be Port Royal."

Gibbs looked around the deck for the closest crewmember, "Cotton. Go alert Jack that we have Port Royal in sight."

Cotton nodded and ventured to Jack's Cabin. He rapped lightly on the door and stepped back waiting for an answer.

Muffled sounds could be heard in the cabin, "Ninety nine bottles of rum on the wall, ninety nine bottles of rum, take one down, drink it down," CRASH! "Ninety eight bottles of rum on the wall!" CRASH!

Then silence...

Cotton knocked again.

"What do you want? It had best be important as I am rather busy."

Cotton knocked on the door louder. "Wind in me sails! Wind in me sails!" the macaw screeched hoping to get Jack's attention.

"I don't need no bloody wind, Cotton," Jack's voice wafted out of the room. "I need rum!" CRASH! The sounds of breaking glass could once more be heard.

Gibbs stood at the wheel, "Cotton speed it up over there. We need Jack on deck. We are quickly approaching Port Royal and I need to know where he would like to make anchor." Gibbs screamed.

Then, suddenly the door burst open. "We're here?" Dashing past Cotton, "Thanks!" Tossed over his shoulder as he danced up the narrow steps to the helm. "About bloody time. Was getting tired of…" Pausing as he realized he'd been holed up with rum and Gibbs hadn't. "Nothing. Tired of nothing."

Gibbs looked at Jack and gave him an odd look. "Well it is quite an arduous task when all one has to keep them company is the deep blue ocean before them. No rum does not make time pass by at all. At least ye were relaxing." Gibbs shot at Jack knowing he smelled a definite hint of rum. He gave Jack a look that told him he was onto him.

"Where shall we make anchor?" Gibbs inquired as he surveyed the harbor before them for a spot to suggest but nothing struck him.

Jack cocked his head to the right and put a thoughtful frown upon his visage. Finally, waving a finger off the starboard side, "Over there. Let's anchor over there. Out of sight of the town for the most part, yet still close enough we shall not have to carry our 'gift' very far. Put her as close to shore as we dare. Don't want to have to row much. How many crates of vinegar did you say we have?"

Gibbs gulped and then looked at Jack, "We have five huge crates of Vinegar and they are all in the store room off the galley."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the Pearl was safely at anchor, Jack directed the crew to load the crates into a few boats and row them to shore. Stepping onto the sandy beach, he looked back at the setting sun, and then turned to grin at Gibbs. "Perfect. Shall be dark soon. Do my best work in the dark you know."

Gibbs groaned at that one. "So it's been said," Shaking his head, he watched the crew begin to unload the vinegar as Jack gave orders for them to stand guard over it while they went into town to scout out the party.

Seeing things were under control, Jack waved his arm up the road. "Shall we?"

Gibbs nodded, "So where is this party at? If I were holding a big shindig, I would keep the rum supply near by therefore to shorten the run to gather more. So once we know where the festivities are being held I think we can start from there..." Gibbs commented as he followed Jack into town.

"Will didn't mention it in his letter. Guess he didn't think we would be able to make it, but it shouldn't be too difficult to find. Shall we start at the tavern? Someone is bound to know there." By now, they'd reached the outskirts of town, and Jack began to weave his way towards his favorite tavern.

Gibbs scratched his head, "How could he forget to tell us where it be if he wanted us to come?" he questioned Jack. He shrugged, "I suppose ye are right something of that magnitude is certain to have the whole town a buzzin'." Gibbs followed Jack towards the tavern as a few of the Royal Navy passed by him. Gibbs stood up straight and cleared his throat. He leaned over and whispered "And Jack how do ye plan on avoiding a certain commodore while we are in town?" he asked as he indicated the men.

"Oh," Jack waved nonchalantly at the troop passing them, "He will most likely be far too busy with his social schedule during the holidays to worry about looking for me. Besides, I somehow doubt he is expecting us."

Gibbs shot Jack a disconcerting look, "Umm hmmm..If you say so Jack. But if memory serves me correctly, the commodore doesn't exactly have a full social calendar. He's a little too stiff." Gibbs said as he stood and tried to imitate Norrington's walk.

Suddenly he stopped and stared at Jack. "Doesn't know we are coming? " Gibbs shook his head, "Did Will really think he could keep inviting us a secret?"

"Ah, but you forget," Pointing one finger skywards, "It is New Year's Eve and even stuffy commodore's must have a bit of fun. Besides, I think it is in their job description or something, about having to attend stupid social functions, especially those that serve vinegar!" With a chuckle, Jack reached the tavern and entered.

Gibbs listened and tilted his head, "I suppose ye may be right. " he said as he entered the tavern. "I'll go get us some rum. Nothing like rum after a voyage without any especially after that vinegar." Gibbs said as he rushed his way over to the bar. "Two bottles of rum, please." Gibbs said as he waited and soon was handed two bottles of rum with two mugs. He turned and looked around the tavern for where Jack was.

As soon as Gibbs took off to take care of their most immediate problem, Jack sidled up to a voluptuous blond wench. "Hullo, luv," Grabbing her about the waist, he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Miss me?"

"Jack Sparrow!" She reached back and started to swing at him.

Ready for the slap, he caught her arm in mid-swing. "That's no way to treat your favorite person, now is it Sally?"

"You still owe me from the last time, you wretch. When I beat you in cards and…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the last time. "Well, guess we're square. Whaddaya want this time?"

"Information, darlin'. That's all." Pulling her over to a vacant table, he sat down and put her down into his lap. "Gibbs will be here in a second with some rum, so have a seat."

"Don't look like I 'ave much choice, now, does it?" She smiled at him.

Gibbs finally saw Jack in the back with the lady. He shook his head and walked carefully over to the table. "Watch yerself mate." Gibbs snapped as he was pushed and nearly dropped the rum. He finally arrived at the table and slammed the rum down. "And I thought Tortugans were rude." Gibbs said as he rubbed his arm.

"Well, these folks here are from a 'different world', shall we say?" Jack grinned and grabbed one of the bottles. Opening it, he took a generous swallow and sighed. "Now that's better! In fact, drink enough of this," Handing the bottle to Sally, "Might actually begin to like them."

"Speak for yerself," Sally grabbed the bottle and took a long drink. "I 'appen ta like the folks around 'ere, for the most part. And they got money, unlike you scallywags," She slapped at Jack playfully.

Jack attempted to duck. Grinning, he grabbed the bottle back from her.

Gibbs laughed, "Ye never learn do ye Jack. The ladies are always right. "He picked up his own bottle of rum and took a swig. "Money? Yah they aught to have money with the price of this rum. It's a steal for the price ye pay in Tortuga compared to this." Gibbs said. "I remember why I left now." Gibbs said really speaking to himself but saying it out loud.

"Well, we're here to learn something," Jack smiled craftily at Gibbs, nodding.

"You?" Sally laughed at him. "You want learn? Now that's something!" Grabbing the bottle from Jack, she took another drink.

"Aye, we've heard there's to be a big fancy to-do. Party for the New Year. Do you know where it's being held?"

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, we want to know where the rum is going to be?" he asked not thinking what he was saying as he became a little overzealous. "Do ye know where it is?" Gibbs asked anxiously as he took another drink of his rum.

"In yer 'and, ye lout!" Sally swatted him and grabbed his bottle.

Gibbs frowned as she swatted at him, "Ouch." he said and then watched as she took his bottle, "Stop that. " Gibbs said as he sighed and crossed his arms, "I guess she just doesn't want to get all gussied up and go to the party with us." Gibbs said as he looked at Jack hoping this would help them to get the information they needed.

"I don't need to get prettied up, already am? Ain't I, Jack?" Sally primped her hair, smiling.

"Aye, look lovely. Now, can you tell us where the party is at?" Jack pleaded with her.

"Oh, you must mean that big party they be 'aving up at the gov'ner's 'ouse," She stared at Jack. "We're going to that?"

"Aye, we're going to that. Even brought some refreshments, ordered special from Tortuga. Need to deliver them," Jack smiled in relief.

Gibbs face turned into a grin, "The governor's house? This maybe easier than we thought." Gibbs stood there trying to think "The fort!" he blurted out suddenly out of nowhere.

Jack and Sally both turned to stare at Gibbs. "The fort?" In unison, they spoke then looked at one another.

"You did say the mansion, right?" Jack asked Sally.

"That's what I said," Shrugging. "Don't know what the fort 'as to do with it. They did invite all the officers."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye aye the party is at the mansion, but ..." he said holding up a finger. "If ye wanted the rum to be safe ye would store it in the most secure place in town. The fort!" Gibbs said hoping now Jack understood and would see his point. "That is where we should make our delivery." Gibbs said with a wink to Jack trying to maintain their cover.

"Ah, the fort. Yes, excellent idea," Jack frowned and leaned over to whisper to Gibbs. "Are you insane? Do you want to run into Norrington?"

Gibbs shrugged and looked at Jack, "Norrington, no. "he said as he paused a moment and then whispered, "But the bigger question is do ye want the rum? And where else would they store it? An unguarded warehouse? "Gibbs shook his head, "Who would be so dumb?"

Twisting his face in thought, Jack pondered Gibbs' words a few moments. "No, it's bound to be at a warehouse down near the docks. Has to be. Norrie's got way too much to do here. Wouldn't have time to worry about a shipment of silly old rum. Besides," Jack grinned, "He doesn't know I'm here."

Gibbs shook his head at Jack as he slumped into a chair. He set his hands on the table and looked at Jack. "Certainly you can't be serious? Enough rum for the entire town is just going to be in a warehouse near the docks where there be no guards. "He threw his hands up."Your call you are the captain after all." Gibbs said exasperated not believing what Jack was saying.

"Yes, I do believe Norrington, in all his infinite wisdom and believing Port Royal to be bereft of my presence, would do something like that. Much simpler," Moving Sally off his lap, he rose and lookeda at her. "Darlin', do us a favor. Wait here for us and don't go and do anything, stupid."

"Fine, I'll keep your seat warm. And I might even save you a sip of rum," Holding up the bottle, she winked at him.

Jack laughed and started towards the door. "Gibbs, we're off to find us a place to 'deliver' our goods."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs stumbled to get up quickly as Jack was already halfway to the door. He knocked his chair over and his feet got entangled in it. "Bloody..." Gibbs said not finishing the rest of his sentence as he tried to figure out how to get out of the chair. He finally turned and stepped out of it setting the chair back up. "There." he said as he flashed an embarrassed smile at Sally.

He then ran to catch up to Jack.

"Took you bloody long enough," Jack razzed Gibbs as he finally caught up, having seen his fight with the chair. "If the chair gave you that much trouble, do you think you can handle a few navy fellows?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to blurt our some defenses but before he could Jack chided him. Gibbs glared at Jack, "I'll have you know I know a few tricks being that I have sailed with those same navy men once or twice. I can handle them perfectly fine. "Gibbs said a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked as they walked.

"Watch out for that," Jack shouted and closed his eyes as he saw Gibbs wasn't noticing the apple cart right in front of him.

Gibbs jumped to the side to try and avoid the cart but ended up having his foot ran over. "Bloody watch where ye be going!" Gibbs yelled just as the apples that were knocked loose from the bump his foot caused began to roll off the cart and into the street.

"Gibbs, you're walking in the middle of the track. That," Pointing towards the cart, "is bigger than you, therefore it has the right of way. Now this," Picking up an apple, "Is smaller. Thus, you have the right of way, or the right of possession as it were," Rubbing the dust off the apple, he took a big bite. "Not bad and look. It appears we've stumbled into the warehouse district. Let's split up, shall we?"

Gibbs was now bouncing up and down from the pain the cart had caused in his foot. As he had the hurt foot in his hand, he looked at Jack and rolled his eyes as Jack 'lectured' him on the right of way. He shook his head as he was becoming rather annoyed with Jack at the moment as it were. Gibbs nodded, "Sounds like a good idea to me." he said as he turned away and then looked back at Jack. "For how long?"

"How about we just meet back here in say, fifteen minutes?" Munching on the apple, he finished it and tossed the core away.

Gibbs shrugged, "Fine by me. See you back in fifteen minutes." Gibbs said as he veered off to the left heading to a row of warehouses that were there. "Jack better be right about this." Gibbs mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs began to whistle as he walked over towards the warehouses. They weren't very well lit he noticed as he got closer and smiled. "Maybe this won't be so difficult." Gibbs said to himself as he looked at the lock on the first warehouse. It was old and rusty. He tried to yank it off and that didn't work. "Hmm..." he said as he inspected it closely. "It appears to be rusted shut."

He went over to the side. "I doubt the rum is here but better check it out anyway." He crept along the side of the building until he found a window. He crawled up on to the tops of some barrels that were there and climbed into the window but as he did he knocked the barrels over. He climbed into the window and feel to the ground with thud. He slowly stood up rubbing his bottom. "They could have made these floors a little softer." He mumbled to himself.

He began to walk through the warehouse. He took in a sniff of a foul smell and then held his hand over his nose and mouth. He looked around and saw plenty of rotten food, shelves and shelves of it. Gibbs rushed over to the window and clambered to get back out of it. He used his feet to crawl up the wall and finally hoisted himself through the window and landed head first into the side of the barrel he had knocked over. "Blasted thing." He snapped as it broke a spot just for his head to fit into. He pried the barrel off his head and tossed it to the side watching as it shattered into pieces.

"Jack I sure hope you know what you have gotten us into." Gibbs mumbled to himself. He slowly got to his feet and headed towards the next warehouse.

Jack had left his partner in crime and began to look at the various buildings, trying to determine which one would most likely be the storehouse for the rum. The first building he came to was locked up tight. Grabbing the door handle, he jerked and tugged it several times but it remained locked tight.

Leaving that one, he tried three more unsuccessfully until at the fifth one, he found the door not only unlocked, but slightly ajar poking his head in, he looked around. A smile broke across his face as he sighted crate upon crate of rum. Backing slowly out of the door, he darted his head in both directions to make sure he hadn't been sighted. With an air on nonchalance, he began to walk back to where he'd left Gibbs. Reaching the agreed upon spot a few minutes early, he began plotting how best to switch the rum. After waiting more than fifteen minutes, he decided to investigate what was taking Gibbs so long. As he walked along, he kept repeating the location of the storehouse over and over to himself. "It's the fifth one, no it was the fourth," Pausing, he started mimicking opening doors, muttering to himself, "locked, locked, locked, locked, not locked... yes that one!

Will finished up work early, planning to check on the rum that was supposed to be delivered to the Governor's mansion later that evening. Dusting off his hands, he hung up his apron and left the smithy heading down towards the warehouses that lined the wharf. As he rounded a corner, he spotted a rather familiar figure. "Gibbs? Is that you?"

Gibbs turned when he heard his name called out and turned around startled "Why Will. It's so nice to see you again. Do ye think ye could perhaps be of some assistance here?" Gibbs said indicating the lock. "I need to get in here and well I seem to have lost m'key." Gibbs said to him.

Will's eyes popped wide open as he realized it was indeed Joshamee Gibbs. "Yes, it is nice to see you again. But why exactly are you here? Last I heard you and Jack were off to Panama City chasing after some treasure or another. In fact, I just sent a letter to Jack as..." His voice trailed off and he stared at Gibbs. "What key are you looking for?"

Gibbs grinned at Will, "Well, yes indeed we are heading to Panama City, but we umm... needed a certain piece, a key if you will, for this treasure that accompanied me over from England. A certain treasure and well I had stored it in this here warehouse." Gibbs lied to Will and scratched his head, "Or at least I think it was this warehouse as they all look a like." Gibbs said as he darted his eyes from one Warehouse to another. He shifted nervously hoping Will would buy this lie. "If you could please," Gibbs asked again indicating the lock, "We are in a bit of hurry." Gibbs said to him.

Will looked at him rather strangely. "Why would you leave such an important item in a warehouse? Especially," Pointing up to the sign overhead, "A pottery warehouse?" He started to look up and down the street. "Jack? Where is Jack? I am certain he is with you as well. Are you two up to something?"

Gibbs shook his head at Will, "I, uh, I needed a hiding place. I couldn't very well let the Governor and Norrington know I was a pirate. It was the easiest place to stash it once we landed." Gibbs shook his head, "And Jack's on the Pearl. He's waiting for me to return with the item." He ignored the next part of the question, "Now are ye going to help or not. I'm in a bit of a hurry here." Gibbs said as he turned and focused his attention on the lock. There had to be a way to get it open even if Will refused to help.

"Gibbs, you weren't a pirate when you first came over here. You were working for His Majesty's navy then," Will sighed. "Besides, that was almost ten years ago. This building was only built last year."

Jack turned a corner of a building and spied two figures in the distance conversing. Ducking back around the corner, out of sight once again, he peeked around to see who was down there. Squinting, he thought he could make out the familiar figure of Gibbs. But who was he speaking to? Keeping to the shadows, he sidled towards them.

Gibbs sighed as he looked at Will, "I think ye remember way too well, m'lad. But one rule ye should learn, once a pirate always a pirate. If ye aren't going to help..." Gibbs said focusing his attention on the lock and pulled out his flask banging it on the lock.


	5. Chapter 5

Commodore James Norrington was returning from the fort. He had to prepare for the ball at the mansion that night and he was not looking forward to it. As he walked through the docks, he noticed two figures in front of one of the warehouses, "Who goes there?" Norrington yelled out.

Gibbs turned around and looked up, "Bloody Norrington," Gibbs whispered. "He can't see us here," Gibbs snapped at Will.

"What? Why not? It's just the commodore," Will started to walk forward out of the doorway.

Jack stopped dead when he heard that voice. Raising his eyes skyward, looking for divine intervention. When nothing was forthcoming, he stuck his head out once again to verify that it was indeed Norrington.

Gibbs shot a look at Will, "You know what Norrington thinks of Jack and well I'm certain by now he knows that I was with Jack on the Pearl and you put two and two together and we'll never make it out of Port Royal." Gibbs started banging the lock harder and finally got it to break. He rushed to get inside, "Get in here." Gibbs yelled as he grabbed Will's arm and pulled his inside after him.

"What?" Will gasped and then felt himself being pulled inside the building. Realizing that they'd just broken into a warehouse and an officer of the royal navy was outside, he turned and slammed the door shut. Fussing with the lock for a few seconds, "It's broken. Find something to barricade the door with!"

Norrington began walking faster, "I said who goes there?" he commanded as he was coming closer to the warehouse.

Jack was able to finally see who was with Gibbs - Will! He watched as the two finally managed to break into the warehouse. His head darted back and forth as he tried to find a way to distract Norrington. The apple core he'd discarded lay about five feet from him. Inching forward, he grabbed it and lobbed it at the commodore, hitting him squarely in the back. He started to grin when he suddenly realized he was standing in full view of the man should he turn around. Whirling about, he scooted down the narrow passageway  
between the buildings.Gibbs walked further into the building, "It certainly is a pottery warehouse." Gibbs said as he noticed all the mugs, plates, vases, teacups and teapots. "It's in the back though. That's where I put it, that thing we're looking for," Gibbs said pulling Will along behind him.

"Well, what else did you expect in a pottery warehouse? Rum?" Will felt himself being pulled further into the building. "Wait, it's dark back there. Shouldn't we light a candle or something?"

Gibbs looked at Will, "Are you mad? If we light a candle Norrington will find us." Gibbs said to him. "Now come along. " Gibbs said pulling him back.

Back outside, Norrington felt something hit him in the back, "What?" He whirled around to see what it was. Lying on the ground was the apple core. "An apple core?" Mumbling softly to himself, he scanned the area for movement. "Something is certainly amiss here, but what is it?" he said as he turned to head back to the warehouse.

He knew he had been distracted for a reason now. He was more determined to go inside now. Walking to the door of the warehouse he paused to inspect the broken lock. "Interesting," Pushing the door open, a loud squeak heralded his arrival. "Who is in here? I know you are in here and I will find you." Norrington said to the air in the warehouse. As he walked carefully inside, checking each side to ensure he wouldn't be attacked with a blow.

Reluctantly at first, Will followed Gibbs further back. Then he heard Norrington's voice. "Umm, Gibbs? Perhaps we ought to hide, if you think it best that is."

Jack frowned as he saw the commodore enter the warehouse Gibbs and Will had entered. Knowing he had little time, he took off at a run down the street back towards the town. He had to think of something to save his friends. Passing by a few buildings, he suddenly saw that one lazy person had inadvertently forgotten to bring their clothes in. Grinning, he grabbed several items off the line where they'd been drying and turned back towards the warehouse.

Gibbs nodded, "Bout time you see things my way. Hiding is the best plan." Gibbs said as he found a couple of crates. "Behind these should work." Gibbs whispered as he ducked down.

Norrington put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I know you are in here. I saw you outside and I can hear you whispering. You best come out now because I will find you." He walked further into the warehouse down the main walkway checking each area for signs of who it was that was in here.

"I'll take my chances over here, thank you," Will found an empty crate and got into it, pulling the top back over his head. No sooner had he settled in than Norrington's voice could be heard coming even closer.

Reaching the warehouse, Jack stopped to inspect his new clothes. Holding up the first item, he frowned when he discovered that the pale brown linen he held wasn't trousers at all, but a ladies petticoat. And the white linen was, "No!" He groaned and held up a chemise, a very LARGE one at that. Continuing his inspection of the articles, he encountered a pink flowery bodice, again, made for the figure of a very ample woman. A lace-edged bonnet completed the ensemble.

Realizing he didn't have any time to race back and find any other clothes, Jack quickly donned the items. Carefully folding his he placed them behind a bush, setting his hat on top of the pile and with a grimace. Taking the bonnet last, he put it on his head and sighed. Time to see if he could fool the commodore.

Entering the warehouse, he waited a moment while his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Listening carefully, Jack finally heard Norrington's voice near the rear of the building. Setting his cutlass and pistol down on a table near the door, he looked back toward the rear of the room. 'Showtime', he thought to himself. Wincing, he shouted in a high falsetto voice, "Commodore? Commodore Norrington? Are you in here? I saw you sneak in here."

Norrington shot around when he heard his name called out, "Who is it?" Not able to see well in the darkened building, he pulled his sword out as he began to move back to the front of the warehouse slowly and carefully.

Gibbs squinted his eyes as he heard the voice, "Jack?" he mumbled to himself. 'It can't be he thought.'

"Oh, it is you," Grabbing a long scarf he saw hanging over a chair near the door, Jack quickly wound it around the lower part of his fact, hiding his beard. "I thought so," Seeing Norrington approaching with sword drawn, he gasped in feigned fright. "Oh! Please put away your weapon, you are frightening me."

Norrington slowly walked forward keeping his sword down but still drawn, "State your business here," Coming closer he squinted his eyes to see what he believed was a woman. He put his sword away slowly. "What is a lady such as yourself doing in a dusty old warehouse at this time of night?"

Thinking quickly, why was he here? "Why, I might ask the same of you Commodore. This is my husband's warehouse and he remembered some letters he had left behind. Since I had to run out to get some things for supper, I offered to stop by and pick them up. So," Jack looked pointedly at Norrington, still keeping the scarf over his face, "Why are you in here?"

Norrington looked at her oddly, "I thought I saw a couple of intruders and the door was open. I came to inspect it." Norrington looked at her oddly, "I thought I saw two men entering here." Norrington scratched his head. "You didn't see them enter here did you, ma'am?" Norrington asked her curiously.

Gibbs at that moment chuckled hitting a box that made a loud noise.

Norrington turned around, "What was that?"

Hearing the chuckle, Jack started hacking and coughing, attempting to mask the sound. "Dusty!" WHEEZE! GASP! HACK! HACK! "Dusty in here," COUGH! COUGH! "Always makes me cough. Sorry, commodore, you were saying? Oh, two men? No, I didn't see anything. Besides," flourishing his free arm about the cluttered warehouse, "What would men want with," WHEEZE! "Teapots and such?"

Norrington turned back towards the woman. "Are you alright ma'am?" He asked her as he walked over and gently patted her back, "Can I get you anything?" he asked her curiously. He was slightly concerned. "Perhaps we should get you to a doctor."

At Norrington's touch on his back, Jack jumped backwards away from the man. "No, I shall be fine, thank you. Don't trust those quacks one bit," Glancing about at the assorted jumble of things, an idea came to him. "Perhaps a spot of tea might do. Would you like to join me for tea?" Thinking rapidly, wanting the man out of the room. "In town?"

Will wrinkled his nose. The dust in the crate he had selected was beginning to bother him. He could feel a sneeze coming. Trying to stifle it. Suddenly, "PPFFSSTTT!"

Hearing the sound, Jack grabbed Norrington's elbow, "Do let us go," HACK! HACK!

"PPSSSFFFFTTTT!"

Norrington nodded at the woman, "I'm certain a cup of tea will do just fine." he said as he was beginning to walk out. He then held up his hand, "Wait a moment. I am certain there is something in here. Do you not hear that?" he inquired. He turned around and began to head back into the warehouse. "Who goes there?" he yelled out again.

"Nothing, in here. Except rats. Big, horrible rats. I've told my husband about them and he hasn't done a thing about them. And I am afraid of rats. Dearie," A drippy, syrupy voice, Jack grimaced as he spoke the affectionate term to Norrington, "Let's get out of here before they attack us," Grabbing Norrington's elbow, he started to pull him towards the door. "Besides," as he sighted one of hundreds of teapots, "I need a drink of tea."

Norrington turned to the woman, "Rats?" he inquired. "If you are certain it is nothing but rats. It sounded like something more than rats to me." Norrington sighed, " I will join you for a cup of tea, but I only have time for one. " Norrington said as he turned to follow her out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing with relief as they exited the warehouse, Jack now had to deal with where to take this man for tea. "Let's go to," He paused, a tavern just wouldn't do. If anybody recognized him in there, he'd never live it down. Besides, he wasn't even sure taverns served tea. Where did one go for tea? "Ummm, you know. My favorite place for tea is probably closed. Being it's so late and a holiday. Probably getting ready to go to this New Year's Ball later tonight. Why don't we just hold off on the tea until," Grasping for  
words as he slowly prodded the Commodore away from the warehouse. "Tomorrow! I'll meet you tomorrow for tea."

Norrington stopped and looked at the woman, "But your cough. It will do no good to wait till tomorrow for your tea and besides..." Straightening his jacket. "I have a town to protect. I'm afraid I cannot let you go now without tea besides I'm certain you want to be well for the ball tonight yourself?"

"Oh," Jack tittered, "The ball. Yes, the ball. Perhaps I'll feel better once I get home. Yes, that's it," He continued improvising. "When I get home I'll have my maid make me a hot tisane and then I am certain I shall feel well enough to attend the ball. Now," Shooing Norrington off, away from the warehouse, "Off with you. You must have so much to do before the ball, being the Commodore and all."

Norrington looked at the woman, "Yes I do have many things to attend to, but allow me to escort you home first so I can at least ensure that you will get some tea. It wouldn't be proper to do anything otherwise."

Jack stumbled. "Walk me home?" His deep voice popped out. Switching quickly back to the falsetto, "You don't need to do that. I'll be fine, just fine," Waving the commodore off, "You just go on, on with you."

Will opened the crate he was in as soon as he heard Jack and Norrington depart. Looking around, he pulled himself out and whispered. "Gibbs! They're gone. Hurry up and let's get out of here before anyone else comes back."

Gibbs nodded as he stood to his feet and wiped his pants off. "Yes we need to hurry," He rushed towards the front of the warehouse." Hurry up Will and where's the bloody rum? We may need some to help Jack out."

"Rum? You're looking for rum?" Will looked at Gibbs in total exasperation. "I should have known rum was involved. Wait a minute," He eyed the other suspiciously. "You didn't come to Port Royal just to visit me, did you? You came to steal the rum for the ball tonight!" Triumphant that he figured out the real reason behind the unexpected visit, he suddenly spotted an open crate sitting next to a desk. Looking in it, he grinned. "Rum is in here. Odd," He scanned the rest of the room, "Must just be a 'personal' supply as everything else in here is just crockery."

Gibbs grinned at Will, "Why yes we just came to visit you, young William. We thought we would ring in the New Year with you. We were so pleased that you thought to include us in yer ball." Gibbs said to Will sarcastically. Rushing over to the crate Will indicated he opened it up. Smiling widely, he pulled out a bottle with reverence due to good rum and took a swig. Smacking his lips in pleasure, he glanced at Will once more. "Yes this is definitely rum. Get me a teapot and two cups quickly." Gibbs yelled as he grabbed an  
unopened bottle of rum and rolled it towards Will's feet.

Outside, the voices could now be heard issuing from within the warehouse. Jack grimaced, knowing full well that the commodore could hear them.

Norrington did hear the sounds. Looking skeptically at the warehouse, he reluctantly continued in his efforts to be kind to the 'elderly lady'. "Well I have to ensure that you are well. It would not be looked well upon if I allowed a lady such as yourself to go home alone when she wasn't feeling well."

"It's not my ball; it's the governor's ball! You idiot! And it wasn't my idea not to invite you. Elizabeth felt that Jack wouldn't feel comfortable being around the Norrington and all those naval officers. He's not exactly the most popular man with the His Majesty's navy you know," Stooping down, Will picked up the bottle. Looking at Gibbs, "Isn't this a rather odd time to stop for tea? Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Oh, trust me, I'll be fine..." Jack then started to hear the shouting coming from the warehouse again. Noticing Norrington's gaze, "Why don't we go get that tea after all?"

Gibbs shook his head at Will, "Well are you the least bit surprised then that Jack showed up then? I mean come on Will. Never said Jack was popular, but you could have at least invited him. " He then walked over to Will, "And, if you haven't been listening Norrington isn't exactly wanting to leave of his own accord so he will need a little help in the matter. Provided by this." Gibbs said tapping the bottle. "Now set it up and we best hide because it sounds as if they are returning." Gibbs said as he dashed back behind a few shelves.

Norrington looked at the woman and then at the warehouse, "I think we better go inspect that warehouse. That doesn't sound like rats to me." Norrington said as he turned to head back towards the warehouse.

"NO! WAIT!" Jack wailed and started after Norrington.

"Well," Grinning, Will helped finishing setting out the 'supplies' and started back towards his crate, "You are right. I should have expected Jack to show up when the word party was mentioned," Settling back in to his hiding spot, he pulled the top of the crate back over his head.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Will admit he should have expected it. He then could see Norrington reentering the warehouse, "Now quiet." Gibbs whispered as he ducked down.

Norrington looked around and scratched his head, "This is quite odd. I am certain I heard voices in here," he said as he entered the warehouse again and began to walk down the aisle.

"Uh, Commodore, oh commodore," Jack's singsong voice lilted after the retreating form of Norrington. COUGH! COUGH! HACK! HACK! "Oh, my. Listen, why don't we have that tea right now," Spotting the supplies set out for him, he swooped down on them and began to light a small burner and placed the teapot full of water on it. "I'd forgotten my husband keeps everything on hand in case he desires a spot of tea while working."

Norrington turned back and looked at the woman skeptically, "Well alright but I must be quick about it. I do have things to be done." Norrington said as he walked back over to her. "Why didn't you mention this before?" Glancing around the warehouse certain there was someone in there.

"Um, I just completely forgot," While Norrington was looking about, Jack quickly poured a generous portion of rum into the teacups and then took a quick swig. "The rats distracted me."

The teapot finally whistled merrily. Grabbing it with his bare hand, "BLOODY H..!" A deep voice popped out of Jack's mouth. His eyes popped open wide. Pulling the scarf more firmly about his face, he used the end of it to pick up the hot teapot and poured the tea into both cups. "Here," He tittered, "Your tea is ready commodore."

Norrington walked over and took the teacup from her sniffing it. He pulled back, "It smells a bit strong." he commented as he slowly and reluctantly took a sip but knew she would be offended if he didn't. He made a face as he took a sip. "This is the most unusual bit of tea I've ever tasted.".

"From Singapore," Jack assured him. "My husband has it specially blended for him and imports it."

Norrington looked at her oddly, "Ahh I see.. It's quite, ah, strong." he said to her as he reluctantly took another sip.

Gibbs began looking around frantically when he noticed a back door that was unlocked. He crawled over and carefully lifted the lid on Will's crate. "Back door." Gibbs whispered.

"Coming," Crawling out of his crate, Will followed quietly after Gibbs. Almost to the door, he suddenly hit his knee on a box, "MMPFT!" He tried to muffle the sound with his hands and then took off out the door.

Norrington heard a noise and set his teacup down. "Now I am certain that was not a rat," he said as he began to walk towards the back.

Gibbs looked at Will, "Ye alright mate?" Stopping once they were far enough away from the warehouse, he decided to continue in his venture to find the real rum. "You do know where the rum for the ball is, don't you? Jack and I have brought a special shipment from Tortuga with us we'd like you to help us put it with it."

Will stopped dead. "Tortugan rum? You've got to be kidding me? Why would Jack, of all people, give up rum?"


	7. Chapter 7

Groaning, Jack watched as Norrington headed to the back. Then he saw Will and Gibbs outside hustling down the street and disappear around a corner. "Whew!" Refilling the commodore's cup with more rum and a 'spot' of tea Jack waited while he inspected the warehouse. "I'm certain it's rats, but if you insist, go ahead and check," He waved his arms about haphazardly. " I'll have some more tea ready for you when you are finished."

Norrington walked the entire length of the warehouse. "I'm certain that I heard something but perhaps I was mistaken. " He removed his hat and stood there for a minute. "I sure hope I'm not losing my mind." Norrington mumbled to himself. He looked down at the teacup, "I suppose one more won't hurt. It has a rather interesting effect."

Jack checked and saw the commodore was still searching. Taking the top off the teapot, he emptied the bottle of rum into it. "Good, isn't it? Now you understand why it is imported," Jack grinned watching Norrington gulp down the tea. "Here, have some more," Refilling his cup to the brim.

Norrington held out his cup and watched as he poured more into it. "I may have to come by on later occasions for more tea. This is quite good," Taking another swallow of tea, he felt a little faint. "Whoa," Reeling slightly, he sat on the crate next to him. "I'm suddenly feeling a bit light headed."

"Here, have some more!" Refilling his cup, Jack grinned as he watched the rum take affect.

Norrington slowly drank more of the tea. He then tried to stand and his head felt faint again. "Maybe I just need to sit for a few more moments." Norrington said as he didn't understand why his legs felt weak and he suddenly felt quite giddy. He looked at the woman and tilted his head, "You know you are quiet lovely. Why don't you come sit down next to me?" Norrington said to her sweetly.

Jack eyes opened wide when he heard Norrington's offer. Startled, the scarf began to slip below his chin. "Uh, why thank you," He tittered and batted his eyelashes as he pulled the scarf back up. "My husband says the same thing to me every night. Actually, you are looking quite tired, why don't you just lay down," Noticing a small bench, he'd started improvising. He needed to get out of here and quick!

Norrington took another sip of his tea and noticed the cup was empty again. "Do you think I could have some more? My head still isn't feeling quite right." Norrington said as he slowly tried to stand up using his hand to steady him. He took one step and stumbled. "Perhaps you are right. Would you mind assisting me over to that bench? I am not feeling quite myself." Norrington said with a stutter.

Jack grabbed his arm and assisted him over to the bench, grinning every step of the way. Once he'd gotten the man to the bench, he went back to the table. With his back to Norrington, he hastily downed his cup full of rum; poured himself another which of course he quickly drank, and then refilled the commodores cup. Walking back to the bench, "Here you go, darlin'," Smirking behind the scarf, "Drink up. This should help you feel better."

Norrington held the woman's arm tenderly as she assisted him to the bench. "Thank you my lady." he said with a slight nod of his head as he sat down on the bench. He then put his head into his hands. Why did everything seem to be so fuzzy? He wondered as he sat there. Once he heard the woman returning with the tea, he looked up and smiled as he took the tea and took another large drink. "Please sit and join me for a bit." Norrington said with a smile as he reached his hand up to try and caress the woman's cheek. He was unsure what was overcoming him but he didn't feel the urge to resist it at the moment.

Jerking back out of Norrington's reach, Jack vehemently shook his head no. "Uh, thanks but I've really got to go," He started backing towards the door. "Got to get ready for the ball you know." Grabbing the doorknob, he opened it and darted out the door. Dropping the scarf from his face, "Whew!"

Now that they were safely outside, Gibbs had stopped and turned to look at Will, "Aye, Tortugan rum, finest liquid treasure on the planet. And, we've brought it here just for the Governor's party. Course, kinda hoping we could trade with what you all have," He eyed Will, praying he'd buy the story.

Thinking it over, Will finally conceded. "A trade then? Well…"

"Tortugan rum," Gibbs reminded him. "Best in the Caribbean."

Will sighed. "Well, I don't suppose the Governor would mind."

"He'll be pleased, bet he's never tasted anything like this," Gibbs repressed a shudder as he recalled the taste of the vinegar.

"Still odd for Jack, but then he is a bit eccentric," Pointing towards a wagon tied at the end of the street. Will spoke again. "I've got that to haul the rum. Shall we?"

The two men headed to the wagon and climbing aboard, headed down to the beach to meet up with Jack's crew and the rum. With the help of the men, they quickly loaded the crates and headed up towards the mansion. Slipping in through the back door, they unloaded the crates rapidly.

Dusting off his hands, Gibbs smiled. So far, so good he thought. "Now, boy. Let's go get that rum you have and we can get it out to the Black Pearl."

"One good turn deserves another," Will pulled out the key to the warehouse. "Let's go do it." As they hurried back to the warehouse, he looked at Gibbs, "Seriously, why exactly did Jack come to Port Royal? He must have left the instant he received my letter for you to have arrived before the ball. I didn't know about it myself until just last week."

Gibbs smiled as he turned to follow Will back to the warehouse. He couldn't believe they were going to succeed and with Will's help. The plan was working better than he had ever anticipated. He broke out of his train of thought when Will began speaking to him and wiped the smile quickly off his face. Gibbs nodded, "Aye he had just received your letter and was quite disappointed that ye weren't joining us. I think he figured if he made a  
nice gesture and waited till after the ball you might be more obliged to join us." Gibbs improvised knowing fully well that that had not been Jack's intentions at all but hoped that Will would believe it.

"Oh, after the ball? You know, I'd never thought about that. Everything just came up so unexpectedly I just didn't think about that," Will became thoughtful at the suggestion. "I could work that out. Things are rather slow after the holidays. Yes, I don't see why I couldn't go!" Becoming excited at the thought of joining Jack and Gibbs on another adventure, he picked up his pace. "Here we are," Pulling out the key, he opened the  
warehouse door. "It should be back here, in this corner."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye. He thought coming here might be the best way to convince ye." Gibbs said to him quite relieved that Will believed what he was saying. He was certain Jack wouldn't mind the small bit of fabrication that he had provided. "Great! Jack will be thrilled to hear that you are joining us after all." Gibbs smiled as he saw into the open warehouse. Now they would have a supply of rum. He turned to the crew, "Ye heard the man. Go back in the corner, grab the crates and get them back to the Pearl." Gibbs instructed.

Will walked back to the area where the crates were supposed to be and stopped dead. There was nothing there! "Wait a minute! What happened? You don't suppose someone took them up to the mansion while we were going there?" He started to look about the warehouse. "Where has the rum gone?"


	8. Chapter 8

Norrington looked down at his glass and frowned realizing it was empty. He then heard her turning to leave. He stood up to try and stop her and suddenly his head was spinning uncontrollably. "Wait!" he yelled as he took about three steps and then collapsed to the ground face first into the floor.

Gibbs followed Will back and was beginning to panic when he said the rum wasn't there. Jack would not like that one bit. He let out a sigh of relief when Will located them. He put a hand on Will's shoulder, "Do not scare one like that mate. I thought I was gonna lose me head if Jack heard they be no rum. Now, let's get them back to the Pearl."

Will just looked at him curiously as the men began to pick up the crates and head out. "Where is the Pearl anchored? I don't believe I saw her in the harbor."

Gibbs shook his head, "It's not in the harbor. We figured it be best if we didn't announce our arrival by docking in the harbor. We took rowboats into the harbor. They are docked there to take the crates back to the Pearl." Gibbs informed Will as he headed to exit the warehouse. Jack started pulling off the disguise, muttering as he walked away. Suddenly, he saw several of his crewmembers moving the crates, not realizing these were rum, not vinegar. "Wait! Where are you going with that?"

One of the crewmembers looked at the person that questioned them oddly and as he took a closer look he realized it was Jack. He began to laugh, "Hey mates! Look at the captain. He likes to be all purty in dresses," He began to laugh and the others chimed in unison. "Ain't he luvly?"

Jack glanced down at his outfit, and then glared at Gibbs and Will. "Well, if those two hadn't almost gotten caught by the commodore, I wouldn't have had to," Pulling the chemise off, "wear all these," dropping the petticoats, "bloody frou-frou clothes!" Standing there in his unmentionables he blustered at the crew. Then realizing how ineffective he probably looked, he started to put his own clothes back on. Once fully dressed he stared at them. "Now, what are you doing with that?" He pointed at the crates.

Gibbs saw Jack and chuckled as the crew laughed at him as well. Gibbs walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Jack. Will here assisted us and we delivered the Pearl's rum supply to the mansion and this here be the warehouse supply we be returning to the Pearl. Will and I have it all taken care of while you enjoyed your cup of tea with the Commodore." Gibbs teased him as he chuckled trying not to laugh too much.

Jack started laughing when Gibbs mentioned the illustrious commodore. "Speaking of Norrie," Now he was laughing so hard he was almost crying. "I left him back there," laughing and pointing back towards the warehouse he'd just left, "drunk as a dog!"

Will had been laughing along with everyone else, when he heard the comment about the commodore he stopped and stared at Jack. "You have got to be kidding, you didn't, did you?"

Jack simply nodded.

Gibbs had lost it now. He was laughing so hard tears were coming from his eyes. "Now...now that has to be a sight. He should be quite good company at the ball tonight." Gibbs managed to stumble out in between his laughter and wiping his eyes.

"Aye, with a headache to boot!" Jack then looked at the crates. "Speaking of the ball, we'd best get these back to the Pearl and be off."

"Wait, Gibbs here said you were bringing this Tortugan rum just for the ball and then waiting until after so I could join you?" He looked at Jack suspiciously.

Jack's eyes grew round and wide, time to start tap-dancing again he thought. Darting a quick glance to Gibbs. "Yes, well. I just meant we'll be off as soon as you get there. Listen, why don't we let the crew get the rum back and we can go sneak a peek at old Norrie."

Gibbs gave Jack an apologetic look as Will questioned him. At the mention of a drunk Norrington, Gibbs began to chuckle again. "Yes I think it would be quite entertaining to get a glimpse of Norrington in that state. What do you say Will? I'm sure ye 'ave been dyin' to catch a glimpse of him in a not so authoritative state." Gibbs said to him as he noticed the crew was already taking orders from Jack and taking the rum towards the Pearl.

"Well... I suppose, it would be rather funny. But I must hurry. That ball starts soon and I still need to get ready," Will gestured down to his dirty work clothes which he still had on.

"Good, let's go," Jack started to lead the way back, "Speaking of the ball, what are the plans and such for it? Big to-do? Lots of drinks? Besides the rum of course," Starting to plot, maybe they could crash the party. Seeing everyone's expression when they drank the vinegar would be special.

"Hmm? Ball?" Will followed along. "Oh, I suppose so. I just was asked to make sure the rum made it to the party," They'd reached the building and he looked at it with a grin. "Drunk, eh?" Slowly opening the door, he peeked in.

Gibbs looked at Jack oddly, why was he questioning Will on the ball? Certainly they were just going to leave once the rum was loaded. Jack wasn't going to risk playing with fire anymore today or was he?

Norrington slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He looked down and saw dirt in front of him. His head was pounding and everything seemed to be swimming. What had happened? He wondered as he was trying to muster the energy to get up off the ground. "Tea...more tea" Norrington mumbled as he attempted to push himself up off the ground but it was no use he fell back down unable to hold his own weight.

Gibbs put his hand over his mouth as he watched. "I never imagined to see Norrington quite sooo .." Gibbs said trying to think of the appropriate word." a mess." Gibbs settled on trying to keep his laughter muffled. "Why don't ye go offer him some more tea?" Gibbs said as he nudged Jack.

"ME? I'm not going in there. Had enough of him," Jack then spotted the bottles of rum sitting on the table, "On second thought," He strode through the door, filled up the tea cup for Norrington and then grabbed two full bottles and ducked out the door. With a grin, he handed one to Gibbs.

"Jack!" Will laughed as he saw the man go in so boldly. "He's going to recognize you!"

Jack glanced back through the doorway at the man, "He'll think he was seeing things, savvy?"

Norrington thought he heard someone walk into the room, "Ma'am is that you?" Norrington spluttered out. He looked up and didn't see anyone. He shook his head. He wondered if he was coming down with something. He grabbed his head which was pounding. He slowly pushed up off the ground grabbing the crate next to him to assist him. His legs were weak and he grabbed onto objects until he saw his teacup on the shelf. He reached over and grabbed it and drank the whole thing in one swallow. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

Gibbs took the bottle of rum from Jack, "Thanks," and took out the cork taking a swig. He then turned back to watch Norrington. He couldn't help but enjoy this. When he noticed that Norrington looked like he was going to make a run for it, Gibbs suggested "We should get out of sight before he stumbles out here."

"Aye, you're right," Jack snuck another look in, "But he does seem to be settling down, maybe..." A wicked gleam came into his eyes. "Will, you go get ready for the ball. Gibbs and I here will see to the commodore. Make sure he doesn't miss the ball."

Will looked strangely at Jack. "But Jack, do you really want to have the commodore know you're in town?"

Jack gestured towards the inebriated man, "He won't remember a thing tomorrow. And even if he does, it will be something he'd rather forget!"

"If you're sure," Will started to walk away. "But, what exactly are you going to do?"

Jack grinned widely, "Why, we shall deliver him to the ball, in style no less!" Peeking back in at the man. "Although, we shall have need of transportation for him," with a fiendish look at Gibbs, "Why don't you go find something? I'll keep a sharp eye on the man," Holding up his bottle, "And the rum!"

With a soft chuckle, Will started off. "I shall see you two later then."


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs watched as Will wondered off, "Thanks for yer help again mate." Gibbs said to Will with a wave. He looked at Jack and chuckled as Will was out of sight. "He has no idea what is in the crates that be waiting at the mansion right now." Gibbs said to Jack with a grin. He then nodded his head towards Norrington, "Now what about him? What would be the most outrageous appearance he could make?" Gibbs asked as he looked back into the room.

Norrington began looking around on the shelf when he noticed the teapot. He poured all that was left in there in his cup. He then downed that. He ran his hand over his head knocking his wig halfway off his head. He lifted the lid on the teapot and noticed it was now empty. "Darn" he snapped loudly. "This tea was really helping my head." Norrington commented as he took a step back and nearly fell over and grabbed onto a crate to steady himself.

"Trust me, the commodore shall make an appearance that will keep Port Royal's tongues wagging for months to come," Shooing Gibbs off, "Now, go find a cart or something, as I certainly am not carrying him," Glancing back into the building, "And he's in no shape to walk."

Returning to his lodgings Will began the process of cleaning up and preparing for the evening's festivities. Shaking his head as he thought about his crazy friend Jack, he began to wonder what the two would do with the commodore. He still had a feeling they were up to no good.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye Captain." as he took off in search of a cart. He ran up a street in Port Royal that seemed to contain stables. "Oh my this should work quite nicely." Gibbs commented as he grabbed the nearest cart and began to push it back towards the warehouse holding his breath as much as he could.

Norrington slowly rose to his feet again as his head swayed and he was attempting to make it towards the door. He was slowly moving one foot at a time barely able to move each. His feet were crossing over each other. He did not understand what had caused this.

Jack entered into the building, certain that even if Norrington recognized him, he could pass it off as some prank or another. Walking up to the man, he grabbed his arm. "Here, mate. Let me help you. You look like you could use a spot of tea? Not feeling quite the thing?" He handed Norrington a bottle of rum instead of even bothering with a cup of tea. Hearing some noise outside, he started to steer the man towards the door.

Norrington looked up, "Shparrow? Shwhat are yoush doing here? Guardsh!" Norrington stuttered out half of which was unintelligible. Norrington jerked his arm away and stumbled backwards only able to remain standing because he hit the wall. "Tea? You have tea?" Norrington asked as he stumbled forward falling into Jack taking the bottle of rum and taking a drink out of it.. "Ahh, tea from Slingapore. Ish quite good. Never had any before today. Woulds yoush likes shum?" Norrington began to ramble on and on forgetting who he was talking to.

"I can see," Jack grinned as Norrington took a big swig of rum. "Singapore, wonderful place. Ever been there?"

Gibbs stopped the cart once he reached the warehouse. He peaked inside, "Jack, Best to hold yer nose when ye get out here." Gibbs commented to him. "The cart I got...Well it has an awful smell to it." Gibbs said in a low tone to Jack.

"No worries," Jack grinned. "Not for us to ride in," Guiding the commodore out the door, he led him to the cart. "Whew! You weren't kidding." Moving Norrington around to the back, "Upsey daisy. Hop in the cart and we'll give you a ride. You do like carriage rides, don't you?"

Norrington looked up and his eyes had a glazed look, "Shringaspore, I can't s'remember..." Norrington said. "Beens to Shlengland, that'sh wheres I's from you shnow." He then saw the darkness outside as Jack guided him out. "If ish a shcarriage ride, where'sh the horsie?" Norrington asked as he allowed Jack to help him into the cart. Once he was in it he made a face, "It's a bits shwet and..." Norrington wrinkled his nose. "What'sh dat shmell?"

"Smell? What smell?" Jack feigned sniffing into the cart. "Oh, just fresh mown grass is all. Just used this to haul some back to the stables for your horse. The horse is in the stables."

Gibbs looked at Jack and whispered, "I got it from the stables and well I'm not sure which stable they cleaned with it but maybe it was all of them." Gibbs commented to Jack with a chuckle.

"Smells like it mate!" Jack scrunched his face up at the smell. "Well, let's get this thing going!"

Norrington nodded, "Ah, yes grass." he grinned foolishly as he took another drink of the tea. "You fed my horsie for me?" Norrington asked him. "S'that was Shnice of you. Where we's goingsh?" Norrington asked.

"We are taking you to the ball. You don't want to miss it now, do you?" Jack picked up one of the traces to start pulling the cart. "Yes, fed your horse. Hungry devil."

Gibbs stuck his arm out and grabbed Jack's arm, "Jack, Do ye really think it is wise to show up at the Governor's mansion recognizable? Norrington may not remember us but others certainly will." Gibbs reminded him.

Looking at Gibbs with a knowing smile, "True, but without anyone to give orders, what will they do? Especially since we'll be bringing their precious commodore to them, after having saved him from some," he paused, thinking. "Vagabonds! That's it, we've saved him from some vagabonds trying to infiltrate the fort."

Norrington nodded, "Ah yes the ball." he said with a smile. "I can't miss that. The gov will be quite upset. On shward." he commanded as he flailed his arm out with the bottle of rum effectively splattering himself with it.

Gibbs shrugged, "If ye say so, I hope ye be right." Gibbs said as he grabbed the other trace and lifted holding his breath trying not to breathe in the stench from the cart.

Laboring hard, they finally approached the governor's mansion. Jack stopped and pointed to some flowers planted by the gates. Grinning at Gibbs, "How about a nice bouquet for the party, eh?" Stepping over to them, he selected a collection of dead and dying blossoms that the gardener had missed. He walked over to the back of the cart. "Commodore, here are some flowers, a lovely bouquet you may present to the governor tonight," With exaggerated bow, he handed them over to Norrington.

Norrington took the flowers with a goofy grin, "Oh thank you Mr. Shparrow. The gov will be most obligshedto reshceive such a beautiful bouquet." Norrington pulled them to his face to try and smell them. He pulled the away quickly as he almost stuffed them up his nose. "These shwill do, yesh, really purty."

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," He admonished the commodore softly, "As if you ever will remember," Looking back over his shoulder, Jack noticed several carriages coming up the roadway. "Hurry, Gibbs! Let's pull this around back and unload the  
commodore."

Will finished dressing and started walking up towards the governor's for the ball. Halfway there, a carriage rolled to a stop next to him. "Mr. Turner," A customer and friend of his poked his head out the window, "Please, join me. I trust you are going to the ball?"

"Yes and thank you!" Will opened the carriage door and climbed aboard. The carriage jerked to a start, continuing its journey towards the mansion.

Gibbs assisted Jack in pulling the cart around to the back and once they were out of sight of any the guests. "Is that all?" Gibbs asked as he looked at Jack and then at Norrington.

Norrington looked up, "Here already?" He put the hand with the rum on top of his head, "My hat? Do you know where my hat is?" Norrington asked as he put the flowers in the same hand as the bottle. He then started poking his other hand around in the cart and it came up with manure all over them, "Ewwww." Norrington said a bit exaggerated, "I don't shink my hatsh is in shere."

"Ah, your hat?" Jack walked back to assist Norrington in getting out of the cart. "I am sure is inside. Why don't you just come along with us inside and we'll get you ready for the party. I think they have your hat right... inside... here." Speaking slowly, he guided the man out of the cart and towards the back door. Leaning towards Gibbs, "Go see if one of the kitchen wenches will loan you their cap!" He hissed.

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the mansion. Two footmen sprang forth to open the door and assist the occupants out. Will stepped out first and then placed his hand out to help his friend's wife out. Followed by her husband, the three finally stood on the steps before the open doors. "Let's head in, shall we?" Will waited for the couple to precede him.

Norrington grinned, "Oh s'quite nicesh of shthem." he said as he took a swig of the tea. "I do hopesh they has shome of this tea here at s'ball." Norrington said as he leaned forward anxious to get out of the cart but he leaned a little too forward and slipped to the ground. Norrington thought it would hurt but instead he burst into a rolling fit of laughter. "Cans I do thats again?" he asked as he looked at Jack.

Jack leaned down and began to pull Norrington up. "Up you go. Yes, you can do that again, but why don't you wait until you are inside. I am certain you'll find it much softer on the carpets. Regarding the tea, I do believe they have something even better commodore."

Gibbs in the meantime had run into the kitchen. He was ducking people running left and right. "A kitchen wenches hat?" Gibbs said as he saw a kitchen wench at the stove. "I need to borrow this." he said and grabbed the hat off her head and ran back out the back door.

"Hey you bring that back here!" The woman screeched as she came running out after Gibbs with a rolling pin.

Gibbs ran and hid behind Jack, "I don't think she wanted me to borrow that." Gibbs said to him.


	10. Chapter 10

As the wench came flying out directly behind Gibbs, Jack grinned. "It appears not," Letting go of Norrington; he grabbed the wench about the waist and pulled her to him. "Hullo, luv. Knew you were missing me, but you could have waited until I got the commodore here inside to greet me properly," Giving her a wink, he whispered. "You know that rum that was delivered earlier, luv? Could you go grab a bottle of it here for the commodore?"

As the girl smiled and returned to the house, Gibbs looked to Jack. "How do you do that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" A few moments later the wench returned outside with one of the bottles with  
a confused look on her face, "Did ya mean one of these bottles?" she asked  
as he held out the bottle for Jack to inspect.

Looking closely at it, "Aye, darlin'," Jack took the bottle from her. "Thank you most kindly," Holding the bottle up, he winked at her. "Fine champagne, from France. If you could ensure that everyone, and I mean everyone, has a glass of this fine wine inside, I would certainly appreciate it. The commodore here has a toast to the New Year planned in conjunction with this lovely brew." Taking Norrington by the hand, he started to lead  
him in.

She nodded at Jack, "Aye, Jack. Ev'ryone will have a glass fer the midnight toast." She said with a smile to Jack. She shook her head she stared at the bottle. "Odd name fer champagne if ye be askin' m," she mumbled as she headed back inside.

Norrington looked over as he walked with Jack stepping on Jack's foot from his stumbling, "I'm terribly shorry," He belched as he looked down at Jack's booted foot. He then thought for a moment and gave Jack a curious look, "Will yoush be joining us sh'evening?"

"Most definitely, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jack helped him into the kitchen and led him towards the door that opened into the hallway heading towards the ballroom.

Norrington nodded with a smile, "S'good. We are pleashed to has yoush."

Gibbs was following behind Jack trying to maintain his laughter but staying back enough to avoid the smell of the commodore.

As the trio reached the servant's entrance to the ballroom, Jack stopped. "Gibbs, check to see that everyone is ready. It should be almost time for the toast."

Gibbs nodded, "On my way Captain." He went to find the wench. "Has the champagne been distributed?" he asked.

She nodded, "They be workin' on it now."

Entering the mansion, Will looked around for Elizabeth and her father. Seeing them near the doorway to the ballroom greeting everyone, he headed directly for them. "Governor Swann," bowing, then facing Elizabeth with a huge smile, "Miss Swann, I mean, Elizabeth," Taking her hand and raising it to his lips, he gently kissed it.

Elizabeth smiled as Will took her hand and kissed it. She then curtsied to him. "Good evening." she said to him softly as she waited for him to offer to escort her further into the ball.

"Governor, if you'll excuse us? I do believe the first dance was promised to me, correct?" Will began to lead Elizabeth towards the ballroom.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her father nod his approval.

Will led Elizabeth into the ballroom. As they entered, a maid greeted them and handed each a glass of clear champagne. "For the toast," She indicated and headed off to continue to see everyone had a glass.

Elizabeth nodded as she took a glass, "Thank you." she said. She then turned to Will, "Almost time."

The musicians arrived and sat down, tuning their instruments as they prepared for the dancing to begin immediately after midnight.

Gibbs quickly made his way back to Jack, "Yes they are working on it now." he informed Jack.

Norrington looked at Jack confused, "What'sh we waiting for?"

"Midnight, remember? You're to do the toast, welcoming in the New Year!" Jack smiled at Norrington and moved him closer to the door. "Almost time."

Norrington nodded now with understanding, "Oh right." he then paused a moment and looked at Jack, "A shpeech do I havesh one? I can'tsh have tea for a toast. Where'sh the champagne?" Norrington asked Jack as he took a step sideways and nearly fell into Gibbs.

Gibbs pushed him up, "Whoa steady boy."

A maid passed by, Jack snagged a glass of champagne for Norrington. "Here you go, mate. Fine French champagne. Imported just for this special day. Remember you ordered it? Don't forget to mention that in your speech."

Norrington handed Jack the bottle of tea, "Will ya holdsh my tea fer me?" Norrington belched again as he took the glass of champagne. "Fresh champagne?" He looked confused.

"French, French champagne," Jack corrected him.

"I ordered it?"

Jack simply nodded.

"Oh, yesh, right," Norrington said with a nod. "Shank you."

Will looked around and saw that almost everyone had their champagne ready in anticipation of the toast. "I wonder where Commodore Norrington is? Jack did say he'd get him here in time."

Elizabeth looked at Will questioningly, "Jack? Please tell me you don't mean Jack Sparrow? Why would Jack be responsible for getting Norrington here on time?"

Jack took the bottle of rum from Norrington and took a drink. "Ah, much more to my liking," Glancing into the room, he saw almost everything was set for the midnight toast. "Almost time, commodore. Ready?"

Norrington nodded at Jack, "I think I am if my feet will work properly." He said to Jack.

Seeing everyone starting to look around, Jack prodded the commodore into the doorway. "Showtime!"

"Why Jack came here expressly to," Stopping mid-sentence, Will saw Norrington in the doorway. "There he is. Must be time for the midnight toast, and our dance!"

Elizabeth was staring at Will waiting for an answer until she saw his gaze turn. She darted her eyes to behold a quite dishelved Norrington in the doorway.

Norrington nodded at Jack, "Shee yous later." he said as he stumbled through the door not able to walk on his own two feet he knocked over a few fine china vases in the process. After knocking over several objects, he found a wall to lean up on, "I wanteds to shtell ev'ryone to has a shwonderful New Year and I hope you enjoy this fine fwrench champaysh, uh, champasanga, champagne, yes shthat's it, chasmpange that I pershon'ly 'ported from Frwance." Norrington said as he raised his glass, "To the New Year."

Will raised his glass, "To the New Year," He looked down into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth glared at Will with a hint of anger in her eyes at the scene that Norrington was causing, but she reluctantly raised her glass. "To the New Year." she spoke.

Will frowned at her anger, but lifted his glass and tapped hers lightly.

Jack raised his bottle, "Aye, to the New Year!"

Gibbs raised his own bottle of rum, "To the New Year!"

Norrington took a sip of his glass of champagne and wrinkled his nose with a funny look as he smacked his lips. "Tastesh odd." he muttered to himself as he shrugged, "Must be from all the tea." He then downed the rest of the glass of Champagne.

Elizabeth took sip as she watched Norrington drink from his and she spat it out. "Will!" she screeched.

Just taking a drink of his, he stopped as the foul liquid hit his tongue. "Ewww! What is this stuff?" Suddenly comprehension of what was going on hit him. "Jack!"

Seeing Will's look, Jack looked at Norrington first. Laughing, he turned to Gibbs. "Time to leave!"

Gibbs nodded between his fits of laughter, "I do believe you are right." He said as he turned to head out the back door.

Following after Gibbs, Jack stopped in the kitchen. Grabbing another bottle of rum, the real stuff this time, he winked at the wench. "Care to join us, luv?"

The wench shrugged, "Better than bein' here." she said as she turned to follow Jack out.

Norrington slowly stumbled over to Will, "Yes, Jack was quite helpful today." Norrington stuttered out as he placed an arm around Will's neck.

Staggering under the weight of a drunk Norrington, Will handed his glass to Elizabeth. "Here, do something with this stuff, but do not water the plants with it. Bound to kill them. Let's get you to a bed commodore. You look a bit out on your feet. Glad Jack was so helpful," Moving him through the crowded room, Will smiled and nodded to everyone. "No, he's fine. Just had a bit too much champagne tonight. Doesn't agree with him. Goes straight to his head."

Getting Norrington settled in, Will noticed the sounds of the musicians as they started their first number. He turned back towards Elizabeth, motioning towards the open doorway onto the patio. "I do believe you still owe me a dance."

Elizabeth took the glasses and set them on a nearby table. She was fuming. How could Will have been so stupid to let Jack cause such a disaster? How had he gotten to Norrington anyway and the champagne? Elizabeth glared at Will when he asked about a dance, "I think an explanation is more like it." She said as she walked out onto the patio.

Laughing, Will led her onto the patio, "Well, it all started..."

Gibbs headed out the back door and once he was out of the house he stopped to catch his breath and broke into a fit of laughter. "I think that was the most fun I've had in ages."His arm wrapped around the girl's waist, Jack caught up to him. "It was. What an excellent way to end the year. Meeting up with old friends and all."

Gibbs nodded, "To the Pearl then?" he inquired as he took a drink of his rum, "Much better than the Vinegar they had." Gibbs said with a laugh.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Will's explanation as they danced on the patio.

"To the Black Pearl!" Lifting up his bottle of rum in mock salute, Jack began to sing... "Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And never brought to mind? …" He stopped singing, grinned and started up with a slightly different tune, "…. And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!"


End file.
